Freitag
Dienstag, 19. April 2011 Eigentlich hatte ich nie vor irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen. Aber nun mache ich es. Einige seltsame Dinge sind damals passiert und einige bizarre Sachen passieren zur Zeit. Damals dachte ich, ich wäre der Einzige, der so eine ähnliche Erfahrung hatte, aber dann fand ich über diese "Creepypasta"-Geschichten heraus. Natürlich sind die meisten von denen fiktiv, aber einige davon könnten wahr sein. Ich weiß, dass es da draußen Leute gibt, die uns die Wahrheit gesagt haben, fälschlicherweise bezeichnet als "Künstler" oder "Fanfiction-Schreiber". Ich weiß, dass es sie gibt, denn ich bin einer der besagten Leute. Meine Geschichte ist jedoch nicht so blutrünstig wie andere sein mögen - um ehrlich zu sein ist sie überhaupt nicht blutrünstig. Du könntest sie vielleicht nichtmal gruselig finden - du könntest sogar davon gelangweilt sein. Aber ich weiß, was mir passiert ist und selbst, wenn es keinen kümmert, will ich diese Geschichte teilen. Vielleicht könnte irgendjemand da draußen das Unbehagen und die Paranoia verstehen, die ich damals gefühlt habe. Vielleicht hat wenigstens eine Person dasselbe gefühlt... Pokémon Diamant und Perl wurden in Europa im Sommer 2007 veröffentlicht. Damals konnte ich nicht darauf warten, dieses Spiel zu bekommen. Ich kaufte die Perl Version auf der Stelle und konnte wochenlang nicht mit dem Spielen aufhören. Zum Glück hatte ich damals Ferien, also konnte mich nichts stoppen, mein geliebtes Spiel zu spielen. Aber nachdem ich den Champ besiegt hatte, begann das Spiel langweilig für mich zu werden und ich ließ es in meinem Schrank, wo ich es für eine Weile vergaß. Es war das Jahr 2008, als Pokémon Platin in Japan herauskam. Ich, überaus aufgeregt wie ein Kind, konnte nicht auf ein anderes Pokémon Spiel warten und so entschied ich mich Perl noch einmal in einer Weile zu spielen, um die Zeit verstreichen zu lassen, bis Platin in Europa rauskommt. Seitdem ich, dank der Schule und all diesen Examen nicht mehr so viel Freizeit hatte, hatte ich nie die Zeit es nochmals zu spielen, und so muss es ungefähr Januar oder Februar 2009 gewesen sein, als ich schließlich genug Zeit bekam, mein "altes" Spiel nochmal zu spielen. Ich Glückliche, es war Freitag... Ich habe Freitage immer am meisten gemocht - nicht nur im echten Leben, auch in Pokémon Perl. Und weißt du auch warum? Genau. Wegen Driftlon. Driftlon war eines meiner Lieblings-Pokémon, seit der Veröffentlichung von Diamant und Perl, und es hatte selbst Blubella und Guardevoir ersetzt, die meine Favoriten waren, bevor ich Driftlon kennengelernt hatte. "Das ist ein netter Weg um in die Welt von Sinnoh zurückzukehren, nicht wahr?", sagte ich zu mir selbst, als ich meinen DS anschaltete. Ja, ich hatte damals bereits gefühlt tausende Driftlons gefangen, aber seitdem ich sie so liebe, konnte ich einfach nicht genug von ihnen bekommen. Sie fluteten bereits meine PC Boxen, aber ich dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, keine meiner geliebten Ballons mehr zu fangen. Ich lud meinen alten Speicherplatz - ich spielte als ein Mädchen namens "Platina", da ich es mag, mich an die originalen Namen zu halten - und nutze mein Drifzepeli um nach Flori, meiner Lieblingsstadt im gesamten Spiel, zu fliegen. Ich rannte ungeduldig die Route, die zu den Windkraftwerken führt, entlang... Und da geschah das erste merkwürdige Ereignis: Da war ein Driftlon neben dem Gras - wo es gewöhnlicherweise an Freitagen war -, aber dieses Driftlon war anders. Es war rot. "Whoa, ein Shiny!", dachte ich mir und wunderte mich nicht einmal darüber, warum sein Overworld Sprite nicht violett war, wie es normalerweise hätte sein sollen. Ja, selbst Shinys haben "normale" Overworld Sprites, soweit ich weiß. Natürlich war ich überaus enthusiastisch zu dem speziellen Pokémon zu sprechen, und unmittelbar in einen Kampf mit ihm geworfen zu werden. Genau genommen war es ein weibliches, blutrotes Driftlon mit einem blassrosanen X-Mund. Ich verliebte mich augenblicklich in es. Da das Driftlon nur auf Level 22 war, konnte ich sie leicht mit meinen Pokémon schwächen, und brachte ihre Gesundheit nun rechtzeitig runter auf ungefähr 10 KP. Aber als ich einen Hyperball nach ihr warf, floh sie direkt nach dem ersten Klickgeräusch. Ich weiß noch, wie wütend ich damals war. Ich meine, es war ein Shiny! Ein verdammtes Shiny! Und es ist gerade entkommen. Nicht ein einziges Driftlon zuvor hatte das getan. Aber natürlich: "Dieses war besonders! Es war ein sehr hübsches Shiny..." Das war, was ich damals dachte, naiv wie ich war. Aber während ich immernoch auf mich wütend war, und auf die Pokémon und das Schicksal und die Welt... realisierte ich, dass dort ein NPC vor dem Baum in der Nähe der Windkraftwerke stand. Es war ein kleines Mädchen in rosa gekleidet. War sie schon vorher dort? Ich war mir nicht sicher darüber, aber ich dachte, ich könnte das Kind nur übersehen haben, da ich so aufgeregt über das Driftlon war. Aber ich - merkwürdig wie ich bin - konnte mir nicht helfen, aber zu dem Mädchen rübergehen und mit ihr sprechen. "Ich habe hier auf meinen Vater gewartet und ich sah dich... Dieses Driftlon... Du solltest es in Ruhe lassen." Immernoch so angepisst wie ich war, starrte ich den Bildschirm meines DS empört an und murmelte: "Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten! ... Dummes Gör..." Ich hatte dieses Mädchen nie gemocht. Sie war offensichtlich die Tochter des Arbeiters, der in dem Windkraftwerk von Team Galaktik in der Hauptgeschichte gefangen wurde. Und diese Göre hatte mich damals nur dazu gezwungen "einem aaaaaarmen, süßen kleinen Mädchen zu helfen" und "ihren Daddy zu retten" - alias die schmutzige Arbeit für sie zu tun, da sie wahrscheinlich nicht viel jünger als der Spielcharakter war. Ich brauchte eine Woche, um die Zeit zu finden, dieses Spiel nochmals zu spielen. Es war ein weiterer Freitag und glücklicherweise war ich immernoch bei den Windkraftwerken. Ich hatte geplant, dieses Mal wenigstens ein weiteres Driftlon zu fangen. Ich hatte das merkwürdige Geschehnis von letzter Woche nicht vergessen, aber ich war dazu bereit, es noch mal zu probieren. Und, tja... Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich sah, aber sie war wieder da. Genau auf dem selben Platz, wie die Woche zuvor: Das Shiny Driftlon ist zurückgekehrt! Du wirst nicht glauben, wie glücklich ich war zu sehen, dass ich dieses sehr spezielle Pokémon nicht für immer verloren habe! Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ich unmittelbar versuchte gegen es zu kämpfen, und ich schaffte es sogar einen Hyperball auf sie zu werfen, aber dieses Mal kam sie zwei Sekunden, nachdem ich ihn auf sie geworfen hatte, aus dem Ball und dann... rannte sie wieder davon. Rate mal, wie aufgebracht ich war...?!! Ich rannte rüber zu dem jungen Mädchen, das dort wie das letzte Mal stand und suchte geradezu nach einem Grund, diese Pixelmenge anzuschreien um meine Wut rauszulassen. Aber... "Du solltest dieses Ding wirklich vergessen." Das war das einzige, was sie mir sagte. Das dumme Mädchen ignorierend kam ich die Woche darauf zurück, um nochmal zu versuchen, das selbe blutrote Driftlon zu fangen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Shiny zurückkehren würde, ich weiß nichtmal warum. Und natürlich war sie da - nur um mich scheitern zu lassen sie nochmal zu fangen, dieses Mal drei Sekunden, nachdem ich den Ball geworfen hatte. "Ich komme näher.", war, was ich dachte. Ich hatte damals seltsame Gedanken bekommen, alle drehten sich um das blutrote Driftlon - und einer davon war, dass es ein Muster geben muss: Zuerst rennt es nach einer Sekunde weg, dann nach zwei und nun nach drei. "Das nächste Mal wird sie gefangen sein!" sagte ich zu mir selbst. Natürlich stand das Mädchen wieder vor dem Baum. Aber dieses Mal bemühte ich mich nicht mal mit ihr zu reden. Ich sorgte dafür, dass mein Charakter, Platina, sich umdrehte und in Richtung der Stadt ging um einige neue Pokébälle zu kaufen, aber plötzlich wurde ich von einer Textbox unterbrochen. Ja, das kleine Mädchen hatte sich nach links gedreht - wahrscheinlich zu Platina - und sagte: "Bitte, hör auf das, was ich dir sage! Renn weg, so schnell du kannst!" Ich grummelte und ging ihre komischen Warnungen ignorierend weg. Was zum Teufel sollte mit einem Shiny Driftlon falsch sein? Was für eine Art merkwürdiges Ereignis war das überhaupt? Irgendwie von diesen merkwürdigen Vorfällen gepackt kam ich in der nächsten Woche zurück zu den Windkraftwerken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es so war, aber ich glaube, es war Freitag, der dreizehnte. Um ehrlich zu sein kümmerte ich mich nicht darum, da ich nicht abergläubisch bin, und selbst jetzt denke ich nicht, dass das etwas mit diesen Vorfällen zu tan hatte... aber ich kann es genauso gut erwähnen, möglicherweise denkt jemand, dass da ein Zusammenhang besteht. Zurück zu dem, was wirklich wichtig ist: Ich habe es gefangen! Dieses Mal habe ich endlich das blutrote Driftlon gefangen. Ich musste sie nicht mal schwächen, sie blieb einfach in dem normalen Pokéball, den ich auf sie geworfen hatte. Überglücklich nannte ich sie "Loony". Loony, mein spezielles Driftlon mit der blutroten Haut. "......................................." Plop. Direkt nachdem die Namensgebung vorüber war, tauchte einr andere Textbox auf. Ich drückte sofort den A-Knopf, aber das Spiel gab mir nur eine weitere "..........................."-Box - nicht nur einmal sondern ungefähr fünf mal! Das wurde nervig, also drückte ich A ein sechstes Mal, und dieses Mal standen dort die Worte "Ich habe dich gewarnt...............". Und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich realisierte, dass das junge Mädchen direkt vor Platina stand und ihr in die Augen schaute. Ich weiß nicht wie und auch nicht warum ich es genau getan hatte, aber ich unterdrückte meine unbehaglichen Gefühle und Gedanken über dieses merkwürdige Kind. Ich war nie ein Fan gruseliger Dinge, also konnte ich einfach keine gruseligen Mädchen ausstehen. "Möglicherweise versucht sie nur mich zu verfluchen und mich denken zu lassen, dieses Driftlon wäre böse. Unheimliche Kinder sind unheimlich..." Das war meine Begründung für diese Vorfälle und ich hing an ihr. Loony, andererseits, wuchs mir in ziemlich kurzer Zeit ans Herz. Irgendwie wurde ich anhänglich zu ihr, seitdem sie eines der süßesten Wesen war, das ich je in diesem Spiel gesehen hatte. Die merkwürdigen Ereignisse in Verbindung mit diesem Pokémon ignorierend, behielt ich sie in meinem Team, trainierte Loony und gab ihr all meine Aufmerksamkeit und Items, die ich ihr geben konnte. Und während ich sie immer lieber gewann, kam ich aus Neugierde zu dem Ort zurück, an dem ich sie getroffen hatte. Ich mag meine "Angst" vor diesem Kind unterdrückt haben, aber ich war immernoch neugierig, nun da ihre "Vorhersagen" über mein Driftlon, welches sie als "böse" bezeichnet hatte (oder wenigstens das, was sie mir vermutlich sagen wollte: Bleib weg, dieses Pokémon ist böse!) sich als falsch herausgestellt hatten - oder zumindest war es das, was ich dachte. Das Mädchen sagte mir dann und wann Sachen wie "Du solltest es freilassen!" und "Bitte, hör auf mich!", aber umso mehr ich Loony liebte, desto verzweifelter wurden ihre Warnungen. "Du solltest von ihm ablassen!" Ein paar Wochen später, nachdem ich Loony gefangen hatte, überkam mich ein seltsames Gefühl. "Warum sollte ich Loony nicht zu meinem einzigen Teammitglied machen?" war, was mir plötzlich in den Sinn kam, als ich wieder ihr Profil ansah, wie ich es viel zu oft machte. Es war, als würde ich süchtig nach dieser Pixelmenge werden. Nein, es war mehr als... würde es mich Gefühle denken lassen, mich Gefühle fühlen lassen - es kontrollierte beinahe meinen Verstand......... aber vielleicht übertreibe ich einfach nur. Es ist schließlich nur ein Spiel, nicht wahr...? "Lass von diesem Ding ab." war eine der letzten Warnungen, die das Mädchen mir gab. "Solange. Du. Noch. Kannst." Ich kümmerte mich nicht mehr darum. Loony war bei mir, sie war das einzige Pokémon mit dem Privileg, mein Partner zu sein. Ja... Das war einen Monat, nachdem ich Loony gefangen hatte und ich hatte alle Pokémon meines vorherigen Teams freigelassen. Ich weiß nicht, was damals über mich kam; ich weiß nicht, wie ich so dumm sein konnte, jedes einzige Pokémon freizulassen, das ich zuvor aufgezogen, trainiert und geliebt hatte. Natürlich sind sie nur virtuelle "Haustiere", aber das war Loony auch nur - und dennoch dachte ich... Loony wäre meine Freundin. Meine einzige Freundin. Oh Gott, war ich dumm... Ernsthaft, was hatte dieses Ding mit mir gemacht?! Der letzte Freitag, über den ich dir erzählen möchte, war der 13. März 2009. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich Platina in Richtung der Windkraftwerke laufen ließ, da ich dachte, das wäre Loonys Lieblingsort. Ich wollte an diesem Ort "mit ihr abhängen", doch da bemerkte ich, dass dort nicht ein einziges Driftlon war - obwohl es Freitag war. Das Mädchen war ebenfalls nicht da. Selbst mein "gehirngewaschenes" ich fand das suspekt. Plötzlich, ohne dass ich etwas machte, lief Platina zu dem Platz, an dem die Driftlons normalerweise auftauchen - und da lief das merkwürdige Mädchen ins Bild. Aber sie "lief" nicht, um genau zu sein. Es war mehr, als würde sie wie die Geister im alten Anwesen "schweben". Ich schauderte. Ich hasste diese Geister und obwohl ich bereits vermutet hatte, dass dieses gruselige Mädchen einer war, half mir das nicht weiter. "Ich habe dich mehrmals gewarnt." sagte das Mädchen direkt vor Platina. "Jetzt ist es zu spät." Sie drehte sich um. "Es tut mir leid..." In genau diesem Moment hörte ich den Schrei eines Driftlon und plötzlich stand Loonys Overworld Sprite hinter Platina. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich in diesem Moment ziemlich ausgeflippt bin, da die Musik plötzlich laut und schrill wurde. Aber nachdem ich die Lautstärke ein bisschen runtergedreht hatte, realisierte ich, dass nichts mehr passiert ist. Es schien, als wäre das Spiel eingefroren. Rate mal, wie sehr ich mich erschrocken habe, als mein Telefon zu klingeln begann, während ich auf den Bildschirm starrte, wartend dass etwas Besonderes und Schauerliches passieren würde? Ja, sehr! Ich ignorierte mein Telefon, weil ich keine Anrufe á la "Sieben Taaaage!" in diesem Moment bekommen wollte, und schaute wieder auf den Bildschirm. Aber als ich aufs Neue darauf schaute, war Loony zurück in ihrem Pokéball und das unheimliche Geistermädchen war verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie weggeschwebt war, oder ob sie, wie ein Geist das nunmal tut, einfach verschwunden war, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie einfach gegangen ist... Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde ich sehr besorgt über das, was passiert war. Ich hatte nie zuvor von solch einem Ereignis gehört, und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ein normales Ereignis war - also suchte ich im Internet danach. Ohne Erfolg. Ich suchte auf vielen verschiedenen Seiten, inklusive PokéWiki und Bulbapedia und auf der zuletzt genannten Seite fand ich etwas interessantes: Ein Originalbild eines Shiny Driftlon. Und das Shiny war gelb mit blauem X-Mund. Loony war kein Shiny. Aber... was war sie dann? Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber dieser simple Fakt hat mir Angst gemacht. Mein Spiel konnte nicht gehackt sein, es war brandneu, als ich es gekauft habe. Loony war auch kein Pokémon, das man von einem speziellen Ereignis bekommen konnte. Also was war falsch mit meinem Spiel? Ich entschied das herauszufinden. Ich schaltete mein Spiel ein letztes Mal an. Platina stand immernoch dort, wo sie vorher war: Vor dem Windkraftwerk, wo normalerweise die Driftlons auftauchten. Im Moment war alles normal. Da nichts und niemand draußen war, sorgte ich dafür, dass Platina in das Gebäude geht, und schickte sie auf den Weg zu dem Arbeiter im zweiten Stock. Er war der Vater, des gruseligen Mädchens, vielleicht wusste er etwas. Tatsächlich tat er das... "Ich habe schon eine Zeit lang draußen keine Driftlons mehr gesehen.", war, was er sagte, als ich mit ihm redete, "Das ist ziemlich traurig. Sie erinnerten mich an meine Tochter. Sie liebte diese Pokémon, als sie noch lebte..........................." Ha, ich wusste es! Also war sie wirklich ein Geist! ".................. Ich frage mich, warum in letzter Zeit so viele Kinder, genau wie sie, verschwunden sind.", setzte er seine kleine Rede fort. Dann drehte er sich zu Platina und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen - oder so schien es. "Du bist auch ein Kind......... Sei bitte vorsichtig......" Ich schaute den Bildschirm an, mein Herz schlug, glaube ich, schneller denn je. Die Tatsache, dass seine Tochter tot war und deswegen auch ein Geist, war nichts neues für mich. Aber warum verschwanden viele Kinder? Und warum... hat er mich gewarnt? Okay, der Spielcharakter war ein Kind, aber ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, er hätte das zu mir gesagt - und nicht zu Platina... ""Hah... genaaauu, die Driftlons haben die Kinder entführt. Wie klingt das?!", sagte ich zu meinem DS und brachte Platina dazu, aus dem Gebäude zu rennen. "Zumindest sagt ihr Pokédexeintrag soetwas ähnliches." Ich öffnete den Pokédex und schaute mir Driftlons Eintrag an. Tatsächlich besagte er "Es zieht Kinder an den Händen, um sie mitzunehmen. Doch es wird dabei immer durch die Gegend gezogen.". Vielleicht hatte es dieses Mal Erfolg gehabt? Ich fühlte einen Schauer meinen Rücken runterlaufen, als ich ais dem Gebäude schritt. Ich dachte darüber nach das Spiel auszuschalten, da es mir eiskalt den Rücken runterlief, als ich bemerkte, dass es draußen dunkel war. Ich schaute auf die Uhrzeit. Es war 4:44 am Nachmittag. Es sollte zu dieser Tageszeit nicht dunkel in Sinnoh sein... Da verlor ich komplett die Kontrolle über Platinas Aktionen. Mein Charakter ging zu dem Ort, an dem Loony stand, als ich sie zum ersten Mal traf - und dann tauchte Loony hinter ihr auf. Wiedermal. "Sie hat dich gewarnt." Aus dem Nichts tauchte eine Textbox auf. Die Musik hatte aufgehört. "Sie hat dir gesagt, dass es zu spät ist." Mein Herz schlug wieder wie verrückt. Jedenfalls war es das, was ich dachte. Nämlich als ich genauer hinschaute... merkte ich, dass ich falsch lag. Datei:Loony friday by origamikonan-d3egoi8.jpeg Es schien, als... wären Loonys Schnur-Arme von hinten um Platinas Körper und Hals geschlungen. Es schien sogar, als würde Platina schreien - vor Schmerz. Ihre Tränen waren rot, so als würde sie Blut weinen und ihre blauen Augen hatten sich in rote Ellipsen verwandelt. Ich hätte schwören konnen, dass Blut selbst an ihrem Hals war - dort, wo Loonys Arme um sie geschlungen war -, selbst wenn das nicht möglich war. Du kannst nichtmal ihren Hals sehen, da sie einen Schal trägt. Aber ich war mir damals sicher, dass ich das gesehen hatte... Nach ein paar Minuten ging Platina plötzlich in die Knie - wie wenn man das Spiel speichert. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, unerwartete Schreie waren zu hören. "Hallo?" Plötzlich standen diese weißen Buchstaben auf dem schwarzen Bildschirm. "Ist da jemand?" "Es ist so dunkel... und einsam hier............" Danach waren nur noch weiße Punkte auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen. "................................." "......................................................" "....................................................................." Und dann ging das Spiel aus. Mein Speicherstand war danach verschwunden. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich froh darüber... Das ist soweit die Geschichte. Ja, es ist nicht so aufregend, wie all diese erfundenen Geschichten, die man im Internet lesen kann. Da ist kein Pikachu, das alle getötet hat. Da ist kein Gold ohne Arme, Beine oder Augen. Kein Massaker dank der Musik einer einzigen Stadt. Kein verfluchtes Spiel, das von einem zum anderen weitergegeben wird. Du kannst oder kannst es nicht glauben, aber ich weiß, was wahr ist, also kümmere ich mich nicht darum. Aber da gibt es eine letzte Sache, die ich eich noch erzählen muss, bevor ich diese merkwürdige Geschichte beende. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen ein neues Spiel gestartet und ich habe bereits ein Driftlon gefangen. Zum Glück ist es ein normales. Aber das merkwürdige daran ist etwas anderes. Es ist Driftlons Pokédexeintrag. Er unterscheidet sich von dem aus dem vorherigen Spielstand. "Driftlon, das Geist-Pokémon", besagt er, "Es entführt Kinder, die für immer in der Dunkelheit verloren sein werden." Nachtrag (Mittwoch, der 20. April 2011) Ich habe eine weitere unheimliche Sache in meinem Spielstand gefunden. Ich fand einen Brief auf meiner Box, der gestern noch nicht da war - Da bin ich mir sicher!!! Und das, was darinsteht, macht mir irgendwie Sorgen... „Mein Name ist LOONY. Ich komme zurück zu DIR Dann sind wir zusammen für IMMER In der DUNKELHEIT.“ Nun klingt es wie eine typische Creepypasta, stimmts? Aber es macht mir wirklich Sorgen. Ich weiß, ich soll das nicht zu ernst nehmen, aber was, wenn es nach all dem real ist? Was, wenn Loony wirklich zurückkommt um mich mit ihr zu nehmen? Was, wenn sie wirklich kommt, um mich mitzunehmen und mich in die endlose Dunkelheit wirft? ... Nein, ich sollte das wirklich nicht zu ernst nehmen. Ich bin, nach all dem, nun erwachsen. Loony ist nicht real. Ich muss keine Angst haben. Es wird nichts pass... Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Videospiele